Awakened Collector Adept
When the Reaper-killer known as Leviathan fought the Collectors, it severed their connection to Harbinger with a thrall device. Most Collector forces died as a result, but a few survived. Now, these rare individuals fight for the memory of their people, a proud race broken by the Reapers. Protheans appointed avatars to embody and model a single virtue for their society. The Awakened Collectors' virtue is vengeance. Powers Melee and movement Player Notes General Notes *This is a character capable of very potent biotic damage, being able to prime multiple biotic explosions with Dark Sphere and Dark Channel and single-handedly detonate them in quick succession using Seeker Swarms. **A potent biotic attack pattern manipulating the cooldown mechanics is to first send out a Dark Sphere, then Dark Channel (which has a short cooldown), then detonate numerous enemies with Seeker Swarms (make sure you have plenty summoned before initiating the Dark Sphere) and finally, if desired, detonate Dark Sphere. **For this tactic, it is useful to invest points in Seeker Swarm because Dark Channel and Dark Sphere cannot detonate each other. **Dark Sphere can still be detonated manually (triggering the cooldown) even if it has already been used for biotic explosions. The detonation may hit enemies through cover. *Alternatively, using Seeker Swarms for the protection bonus and not detonating Dark Sphere allows for a heavier loadout supported by biotic damage over time. *The Collector suffers from lengthy power cooldowns and activation animations, which can prove untimely in the middle of a battle. Be aware of how many Seeker Swarms you have with you at all times so that the activation animation does not take you by surprise. **If timed correctly, it is possible to cancel the "summoning" animation of the Seeker Swarm by quickly using a Dark Channel. This has the added bonus of activating the significantly shorter cooldown of Dark Channel. *The Collector can gain a whopping +65% boost to power damage from its passive class power Vengeful Ancient. When equipment and gear are taken into account, the Collector Adept can easily have a more than 100% boost to power damage -- and Dark Sphere and Dark Channel both are very high-damage effects. **As an alternative to normal power-heavy Adepts, with Ascension Mode and the Collector/Prothean Weapon Damage bonuses of Vengeful Ancient, an Awakened Collector specced for weapon damage is one of the best Particle Rifle users in the game. *Ascension Mode's fairly limited 45 second duration coupled with its long activation animation can make it a chore to sustain, so use it wisely. *Forewing Leap functions similar to the Propulsion Packs of the Turian Ghost Infiltrator, Turian Havoc Soldier, and Turian Saboteur Engineer. While it suffers from a significant afteruse delay, its initial movement is extremely quick, making it one of the most reactive dodges in the game. Cerberus *Cerberus troops are highly mobile and will dodge the slow-moving Dark Sphere very often. Using choke points and evolving Dark Sphere to have an increased radius can mitigate these problems. *Dark Sphere can hit Guardians through their shields. *Phantoms will sometimes use their spherical barrier to prevent damage, but since Dark Sphere can be a controlled explosion, one can simply wait until the barrier is down, then detonate. Collectors *Dark Sphere combined with Dark Channel and Seeker Swarms can be used to safely take down dangerous groups of Abominations and Seeker Swarms from afar. **This is also effective against hardened targets, as most enemies have barriers and/or armor, both of which are vulnerable to biotics. *The significant force applied by your light melee will push enemies far away, making it the ideal tool for dealing with nearby Abominations, especially Possessed Abominations. Geth *Dark Sphere can reveal cloaked Geth Hunters and quickly dispose of Geth Primes' Combat Drones and Geth Turrets. Reapers *Brutes, Cannibals and Ravagers move slow enough for Seeker Swarm to take full effect. This also allows enough time for Dark Sphere to properly prime. ru:Коллекционер (адепт)